OH MY TENCHI! Episode 2: No Need for games
by DarkNeko
Summary: Let the Games begin! Please R/R


The next day after the six-pack sexcapades, the girls came back to the hot tub to brush up on the sex skills and get taught more of Ryoko's lessons. In the tub, Ayeka sat down ever so softly because she feared the pain her tight little ass would go through.  
  
"What's wrong with your butt?" asked Sasami, as she began poking Ayeka's rump " Does it hurt? Does it hurt? Does it?"  
  
"IT DOES NOW YOU LITTLE CUNT!" and Ayeka grabbed her by the pussy lips, bent her over her knee and began raping her with a pickle.  
  
"Hey!" shouted Kiyone from across the tub, being eaten out by Mihoshi "That's an illegal play! You're are supposed to dip the pickle in ice cream first!"  
  
Then, Ryoko blew her wanker whistle and called a pussy penalty on both of them while Washu, the Sex Sports Editor, took pictures.  
  
"Here, Ayeka" Ryoko said, paddling over to her in the hot tub, " This is how its done."  
  
Ryoko took the pickle, dipped it in Rocky Road Delight and shoved it in Sasami with force that more than matched Ayeka's.  
  
"AAHHH! OOOOUUUCH!!" Sasami screamed with pleasure. She began to breathe hard and pant, she was having the best orgasm of her young sexual life.  
  
"Ouch!" Sasami yelled, "Those sharp pieces of chocolat hurt my vaginal wall!"  
  
"Oh, yeah!" said Ryoko, with a smirk "Well, maybe I'll jut explore that pussy pink wall of yours later tonight."  
  
*** Back at the house, Tenchi (who was etremely tired due to last night's sexcapades and was feeling a little sore around the tip) woke up late and was in a hurry to get his chores done.  
  
Noboyuki FINALLY came out of the forest after the wild, sexual screams stopped coming from the house and was in a deep sleep with Ryo-ohkie on the front lawn (Poor little Ryo-ohkie, getting fondled by daddy)  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, back at the tub...  
  
The girls were just finishing up when Ryoko tackled Sasami, " I'm trying to dig out the chocolate! Come on Sasami!"  
  
"S-s-st-st-st-stoooop it...I'm having trouble breathing you dirty little sex maniac!" Sasami managed to say, and began to smack Ryoko with her dildo brush.  
  
"HEY!" Washu shouted, as she smacked Ryoko back into the tub and placed her arms around Sasami "Can't you see my poor little girl is tire and horny?"  
  
*** After the little chocolate incident, the girls ran to their rooms to get ready to continue the sex games. Washu was on the front lawn (Yes, where Noboyuki is still fondling Ryo-ohkie) preparing the insta-crowd capsules.  
  
"Here goes nothing!" Washu smiled and threw the capsules in the air. They burst and a large stadium with thousands of clapping, cheering, and dancing people. The sleeping Noboyuki and Ryo-ohkie were transported into the center. Washu, in a referee outfit, ran into the center of the stadium to hush the crowd.  
  
"It is a terrible upset, but due to a mass chocolate pickle raping, the young , rookie, sexfiend, Sasami will not be participating in the upcoming matches.  
  
The whole crowed moaned and loud "boos" were heard.  
  
"Never fear!" Washu said, trying to raise the spirits of the crowd "The Abominable Spanking Dominatrixes and The Pink Pussy Police will be joining us shortly"  
  
After hearing this, the crowd went wild and was back to the way they were before hearing the tragic Sasami news.  
  
***  
  
As the two teams entered the arena ( Where Noboyuki is still fondling Ryo- ohkie in his sleep) Ryoko began plans to draw attention and build up a following.  
  
"Hey you! Yeah you, you dirty-ass clods!" Ryoko yelled, determined to start a PMS drive, " Kiyone, me, you, on the floor, Bogie, now!"  
  
So there it was, Kiyone and Ryoko, and Mihoshi and Ayeka.  
  
"This is my first time with a Princess, so please be gentle" Pleaded Mihoshi.  
  
"HAH! You do not stand a chance! My powers to suck anything are far superior to yours!"  
  
"My!My!My! Shall we see?"  
  
Kiyone stood up and smiled, "Its time for you to taste the Galaxy Police's secret weapon! The Orgazma Ray Secret Code: RY69 BOGIE! TAKE THAT!!!"  
  
ZAP!!!  
  
"AAAHH!! OOOHH!! phew...Gimme More, Kiyone!!!" Ryoko moaned, seductively.  
  
"OH NO!!! IT'S NOT WORKING!" Kiyone screamed.  
  
"Hey, Kiyone" Mihoshi said, laying on top of Ayeka, " Maybe you should bring out the Pickle Bum Rush"  
  
"Dummy, its called the Bum Rush, no pickle in it!" Kiyone said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Well, show me anyway you sexy bitch" Ryoko said, standing up.  
  
"BUUM RUUSH!!!" All of a sudden, Kiyone's tight ass became two huge enormous butt cheeks looking for action.  
  
"Bum Rush secret missiles! Find your victim!" Two huge, familiarly shaped missiles flew out of Kiyone's butt.  
  
"Come and GET ME!!" Ryoko teased, and started flying around. No matter how fast she went, she was no match for the missiles, "AHHH!OOOHH! You'll pay for that! Booby Pin! Find that asshole!" Then Ryoko's left tit started to grow and become sharp. Ryoko looked at Kiyone with a horny grin and started to run toward her with her tit in her hand like a sword.  
  
"Bend over, BITCH!" Ryoko shouted as she shoved her tit in Kiyone's ass.  
  
"EEEEEEEEK!!! GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT! YOU WIN! YOU WIN!" Kiyone screamed in pain,  
  
"OH YEAH! I'm the sexy bitch!" Ryoko yelled ,as she did her horny, victory dance.  
  
"Its all up to you now Mihoshi!" Kiyone shouted from the side lines.  
  
"Come on! Give it to her Ayeka!" Ryoko shouted, still dancing.  
  
Down on the floor, Ayeka and Mihoshi were going at it like there was no tomorrow. Their hot sweaty, wet, bodies glistened in the hot, summer sun.  
  
"God, I think I'm gonna have a heat stroke!" Ayeka complained.  
  
"Can I join you" Noboyuki asked, just waking up with Ryo-ohkie still stuck to his finger.  
  
Ayeka and Mihoshi were so into eachother that they did not notice his offer. Ayeka, who was just about to give up, screamed and lay lifeless i a puddle of sweat and cum. Mihoshi was so pleased with herself, got up and was congratulated by Washu and the other whores.  
  
"She's good!" Ayeka said, gasping for air, " GOD HELP ME!"  
  
After all the showers were taken, the girls decided to rest up for the upcoming trip...  
  
STAY TUNED FOR: EPISODE 3: NO NEED FOR BEACH SEX  
  
BYE UNTIL NEXT ORGY!!!! 


End file.
